Being A Dork
by Liea51288
Summary: Kogan and one-sided Jagan.  James doesn't understand why Logan loves Kendall and not him. First Story


**Hello everyone! This is my first story! *claps* Ok, well It's my first story on here anyway. So here it is! ENJOY! :)**

James was pratically glaring at the scene in front of him. Logan all over Kendall. How could someone who cares that little about hair care, get _his_ sweet, kind, loving, brainy Logan? Don't get him wrong, he loves Kendall like a brother and all but he still wants to know why Logan choose Kendall over him!

Then again, James never told Logan he was crushing or confess his love to the smaller brunette in front of everyone at the pool like Kendall did. No he doesn't have that kind of courage. That was it! Courage was what Logan wanted. Kendall had plently of it too. James sighed, and teared his gaze away from the happy new couple. His eyes landed on a beautiful bikini clad girl not to far away.

James loved both sexes equally. So flirting with said girl and getting her to have sex with him so he can stop thinking about Logan, was say the least. The girl, (Emma or Emily or was Eva?), was more then edgar to sleep with James. They went up to 2J together and into his and Logan's room. Just for spit, and an inward war with himself, he decided to do it on Logan's bed.

The sex was decent for him. The girl moaning and withering under him was good enough to get Logan out of his head. However, doing it on Logan's bed proberly was not the brightest idea. But he didn't care at that time. He cared about giving Emery the best pleassure she'd ever have. She screamed out his name when she reached her high, scratching his back with her finger nails. James didn't let any name slip. For if he did, he was afraid a name would come out that he was 100 percent sure wasn't hers.

She cuddled up to him and started saying things like "that was so good" and "we should totally go out sometime" James just nodded knowing that he will not be going out with her. She decided to go and put her swimwear back on before leaving. James was glad Ellen was gone. Now he coukd think clearly. But he was still in Logan's bed.

James noticed they kinda made a mess. James shurgged and went to take a shower anyway. He'd figure the stains would make Logan realize he was pissed at him. But when he got back to the room, apparently the stains were left unnoticed by the genuis. Seeing on how Logan was laying under Kendall, and the two were making-out like thier lives counted on it.

"OY! COME ON!" James yelled out. Kendall and Logan broke the kiss and a huge blush formed on Logan's cheeks. Kendall laughed and said "Sorry James" before getting off of Logan and then the two left the room. James was even madder now. Why couldn't he have courage like Kendall?

Dinner time was a bit better. James bragged about how he scored with Eloise and told Logan they "accidentally" endded up on his bed. Logan groaned, a bit furious with his friends, but James was triumpant. After dinner, Logan stripped his bed and took the covers to the laundry room. Yes, James was satisfyed, but he still wanted Kendall's courage.

The next day James simply said "Screw it" and went to talk to Logan. He told the shorter boy that he too is in love with him and Logan should be with him not Kendall. Logan sighed, placed a hand on the pretty boy's face and said "I find you super sexy James. There is no denying that. However, I have this thing for dorks. Dorky, gamer, anime guys. Kendall loves his _Bleach_, _Death Note, Nartuo and Pokemon._" He giggled.

James' jaw fell to the floor. "You like Kendall becuase he's a dork?"

Logan nodded. "I might have a high IQ but when it comes to Science Fiction, Magna, and even random fatansy novels, I can't help but to read them. Kendall is my Knight in shinning Gamer Armor. I love watching _Nartuo_ together, cuddling and playing our _Pokemon _games on our DS's or just watching _Avator_. He's a dork and so am I"

James laughed. "Seriously Logan? I knew you two liked those things, but I never thought that is what you want in a boyfriend!" James laughed a bit more before leaving the apartment. He headed to the pool in hopes to find Erica or whatever her name was. He was tottally over Logan now and just needed a bit of relif.

James smircked to himself and thought "Those two dorks deserve each other"

**Wow. Was that even the slightest bit good?**

**Let me know. Thanks! :D**

**-Liea-**


End file.
